Oliver
"You cannot kill me, I'm already dead." Oliver is a comic duelist created by D4arkRailgunr to replace Zyre. He is a yellow stick figure with blue eyes and a white scarf with blue stripes. Background One peaceful evening, in a city sitting along the boundaries separating the valley of Raitera and its massive forests, a heated argument between Oliver’s parents grows into a quarrel. Following many failed attempts by him and his brother at calming the situation down, the boy loses his patience and runs away from home, settling by a cliffside and cries his heart out until he calmed. A large shadowy creature soon appears before him, locking him down on the ground as it pulled out what he thought was his own beating heart out of his body. The immense pain had him slowly lose consciousness, not before letting out a cry of pain which forced the creature to throw him off the cliff as it escaped and vanished out of sight. Oliver reawakens days later and finds himself alone in a completely different world; everything was dull and colorless, and was shrouded in a mysterious, thick mist. A glowing blue butterfly passing by him caught his attention, and began following it, to wherever it may lead him… hopefully it’s back home. Weapon/Ability Sturdy Stick Oliver’s only method of self-defense, it is a tree branch fallen from an old but still sturdy tree from the forests of Raitera. Apart from its unusual durability compared to regular trees, it has nothing else special about it. Soul Projection Oliver’s supernatural ability he has as an undead being, it allows him to split his soul off of his body he possesses and project it out into a form that the eyes of other sentient beings could comprehend. With this, he is now capable of freely roaming around the place, and even possess and interact with other entities nearby. Example of entities he can possess(Living) * Flies (smallest) * Smaller birds (actually prefers this) * Fish * Bunnies * Dogs * Caribou * Vegetation (to a certain extent) Example of entities he can possess(Non-living) * Books (smallest) * Lanterns * Chairs * Doors * Technology (to a certain extent) The larger or more complex the entity possessed is, the longer it takes for Oliver to take full control of it. He also has a certain limit on which entities living or not he can possess. One example being that he explicitly cannot possess human beings or other similar sentient creatures. The same rule goes on to what extent he could possess vegetation and technology. As an example, the largest he could possess for vegetation are small bushes, and the largest for technology are laptops and other similar devices. Personality Oliver is a young boy; a social introvert who often likes to socialize with other people, especially with those he holds dear to his heart, but also spends some time alone to relax. He is kindhearted, honest, and very playful towards others. He is also very forgiving, and never usually holds a grudge against people; a couple of flaws in his personality that makes him very vulnerable. However, his personality drastically changed following his own death, something which he still remembers to this day, despite his efforts to forget about it. He has become extremely insecure of himself and his surroundings, and his paranoia had almost caused him to completely avoid social contact with people, mainly from his fears of them seeing him as a monster and abandoning him… should they find out about his secret. Gallery Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=13204 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Male